The invention relates to a motor vehicle.
The invention relates more particularly to a motor vehicle which comprises a rear compartment containing a drivetrain of the motor vehicle, and a front compartment comprising:                a first zone arranged on the right for a right-hand drive vehicle or arranged on the left for a left-hand drive vehicle, receiving at least one steering column, a braking assistance servomotor and primary rigid brake pipes, and        a second zone arranged on the opposite side of the vehicle to said first zone, receiving at least one battery.        
Numerous examples of vehicles of this type are known.
In such rear-engine vehicles, the front compartment is generally small and serves no other purpose than to constitute an impact absorption zone which is able to dissipate the energy released in the event of an impact by crumpling said zone.
The functional elements of such vehicles are, moreover, distributed within the vehicle with no real coherence depending on the zones left available.
Thus, it is for example common to find such vehicles in which elements such as the braking members are arranged beneath a floor of the vehicle, in locations which are particularly exposed to weather and/or to impacts with foreign bodies, which is particularly harmful to the reliability of such members and more generally to the safety of the vehicle and of its occupants.
Furthermore, the placement of the various elements is not optimized as a function of the driving side of the vehicle.
Indeed, conventionally, right-hand drive vehicles have functional elements whose placement is completely different to that of the functional elements of left-hand drive vehicles. However, the differential placement of all the elements either makes it impossible to produce both types of vehicles on a single production line or gives rise to substantial additional production costs.
It is therefore expedient to minimize these additional costs by having two types of vehicles—either left-hand drive or right-hand drive—comprising the greatest possible number of elements whose position does not change.